


bayang bayang bayang

by magma_maiden



Series: sarada, sang hokage [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: #NulisRandom2017, Gen, Hokage!Sarada
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: sarada menyadari kantornya berpenghuni.





	bayang bayang bayang

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto, no profit gained from this fic
> 
> untuk #nulisrandom2017

Pada hari pertamanya, Sarada melihat bayang-bayang-bayang memanjang merentang tanpa ampun. Tetamu yang silih berganti, tak satupun menyadari. Pun mantan gurunya yang baru pensiun, mengaku tak pernah melihat bayangan aneh itu.

Di hari ketiga, ia mulai resah. Dari sudut matanya sang bayang selalu menari dan berlari. Merangsek ke tumpukan kertas, mengancam akan merubuhkan. Berkelebatan di bawah meja, mengusik fokusnya bekerja. Menggoda Hokage muda untuk bangkit mengejar.

Bertandanglah Sarada ke pendahulu pendahulunya, namun jawaban yang ia dapat pun serupa: nihil. Katanya lagi: delapan generasi Hokage berlalu, tiada yang pernah menjumpai bayangan bandel itu.

Ayah Sarada muncul mendadak pada malam ketujuh, dan bayang-bayang-bayang itu terpuruk lumpuh. Kedua belah pihak bergeming dalam sunyi. Digandengnya tangan sang putri, bersama-sama meninggalkan kantor.

"Ayah tahu itu apa?"

Pertanyaan itu dibiarkan menguap.

Mereka berhenti di toko sushi, membeli tiga potong inarizushi. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan jauh ke luar kompleks desa, sampai tiba di reruntuhan. Mereka duduk di atas batu besar, sushi di antara mereka. Sasuke bertanya soal minggu pertamanya menjadi Hokage. Ia menjawab dengan lugas, sembari mengeluh soal tugas. Kemudian diajaknya Sarada pergi, meninggalkan sepotong sushi terakhir di atas batu.

Sepuluh langkah dari gerbang, sang Hokage iseng menoleh. Matanya berjumpa dengan kotak kosong di bawah purnama.

Keesokan hari, bayang-bayang-bayang itu tak lagi menantang. Kadang memanjang, kadang melayang, tetapi tak lagi mengajaknya menari.

Sekarang Sarada rutin membawakan sushi ke reruntuhan setiap malam purnama, berbagi suka dukanya mengurus desa pada pendengar yang tak kasatmata.

**Author's Note:**

> penulis akhirnya pulang kampung juga ke fandom naruto :))


End file.
